Noctowl
|backcolor= |name='Noctowl' |jname=(ヨルノズク Yorunozuku) |image=164Noctowl.png |ndex=164 |evofrom=Hoothoot |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= NOCK-towl |hp=100 |atk=50 |def=50 |satk=76 |sdef=96 |spd=70 |total=442 |species=Owl Pokémon |type= / |height=5'03" |weight=89.9 lbs. |ability=Insomnia Keen Eye Tinted Lens (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/ 50%♂ }} Noctowl (Japanese: ヨルノズク Yorunozuku) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Appearance Noctowl appears to be based on an owl. Noctowl appears to have 6 dark brown, upside down triangles. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown. It has cream-colored horns that look like eyebrows. Evolution Noctowl is the evolved form of Hoothoot, as of level 20. In the anime Ash owns a shiny Noctowl he caught during his travels through Johto. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Routes 2, 8, 12, 13, 14, and 43 (night) |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Routes 2, 5, 8, 11, 13, 14, 15, 25, 26, 27, 37, 38, 39, and 43 (night) |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Hoothoot |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 210, 211, 216, and 217, Lake Acuity, Mt. Coronet, Great Marsh, Lake Valor, Sendoff Spring (night) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Route 211, Great Marsh (night) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine |bwrarity=Rare }} Side game locations |Trozei=Phobos Jet, Endless Level 44, Forever Level 10, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Hoothoot |PMD2=Foggy Forest (6F-11F) }} Pokédex entries | name=Noctowl| gold=Its eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark.| silver=When it needs to think, it rotates its head 180 degrees to sharpen its intellectual power.| crystal=Its extremely soft feathers make no sound in flight. It silently sneaks up on prey without being detected.| ruby=Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight.| sapphire=Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight.| emerald=It unfailingly catches prey in darkness. Noctowl owe their success to superior vision that allows them to see in minimal light, and to their supple and silent wings.| firered=When it needs to think, it rotates its head 180 degrees to sharpen its intellectual power.| leafgreen=Its eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark.| diamond=Its eyes are special. They can pick out objects as long as there is the tiniest amount of light.| pearl=If it flips its head upside down, it's a sign that it is engaged in very complex thinking.| platinum=Its eyes are specially developed to enable it to see clearly even in murky darkness and minimal light.| heartgold=Its eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable to see in the dark.| soulsilver=When it needs to think, it rotates its head 180 degrees to sharpen its intellectual power.| black=Its eyes are specially developed to enable it to see clearly even in murky darkness and minimal light. | white=Its eyes are specially developed to enable it to see clearly even in murky darkness and minimal light. | black 2=Its eyes are specially developed to enable it to see clearly even in murky darkness and minimal light. | white 2=Its eyes are specially developed to enable it to see clearly even in murky darkness and minimal light. | }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Etymology Its name is likely to be a combination of the words nocturnal and owl. ca:Noctowl pl:Noctowl ru:Ноктаул Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line